Hyotei no Oujisama
by Clow reed1
Summary: Una historia algo alternativa pero con el mismo contexto, un alumno de intercambio que vendra a poner de cabeza las cosas en la preparatoria de Hyotei... YAOI, Un oshitari promiscuo CAPITULO 6! perdon por la tardanza...
1. Chapter 1

**Hyotei No Oujisama **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Yuushi extremadamente celoso y posesivo conoce a niño que no quiere dejarse dominar, menos por un chico que viene de intercambio por solo un año a la preparatoria de Hyotei.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Segundo año de preparatoria, como todos los años en la institución de Hyotei las aburridas bienvenidas para los de primer año y pocos compañeros nuevos para los de segundo y tercero.**

**Mukahi Gakuto estaba preparado para comenzar otro aburrido año escolar.**

**Eso hasta que apareció una gran limosina frente al gimnasio acaparando toda la atención que hasta ese momento el director tenía.**

**"Que es esto?" El director se sorprendió al ver que alguien se bajaba de la limosina, los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron, los susurros comenzaron y el aludido pasaba como si nada hasta el escenario sorprendiendo hasta al mismo director, Aprovechando de presentarse ante toda la escuela, posar sus ojos en su próxima 'victima' no sin antes también cotizar alguno que otro 'aperitivo' de entre todo el alumnado.**

**"Oye Gakuto, no te acaba de mirar un poco..."**

**"QUE?! olvídalo... no hables de esas cosas"**

**"Dicen por los pasillos que su familia es una de las mas ricas y poderosas de Japón, junto con la de Atobe Keigo..."  
"Y eso a quien le interesa... irrumpe en la escuela molestando al mismo director"**

**"El poder del dinero..." Una voz melosa detrás de ellos los hizo espantarse y un sonriente Yuushi los observaba hacía abajo, obvio, era mas alto que ellos.**

**"Si, ya vimos lo que tu dinero puede hacer ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que volver a clases"**

**Yuushi sonrió mas ampliamente ante la pequeña provocación que observo en Gakuto, mientras el chico se llevaba a sus compañeros a la aula correspondiente...**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa...**

**"QUE?! por que estas en este curso?"**

**"Porque... Este colegio fue distinguido con el honor de mi presencia por este año, mi padre quiere que conozca a la mayor cantidad de gente, influyentes o no... uno nunca sabe cuando puede recurrir a la persona adecuada..."**

**El pelicereza lo miro con incredulidad, acaso este chico veía a las personas por lo utiles que podían ser?, Hyotei era una institución para personas acomodadas o familias muy esforzadas que pretendían darles a sus hijos la mejor educación.**

**Bueno, podía haber personas viviendo en una burbuja y los mas probable es que nuevo compañero fuera uno de ellos**

**"Veo que ya conocen a nuestro nuevo alumno, y compañero de clase, aunque con su presentación anterior fue mas que suficiente, Gakuto, me gustaría que le sirvieses de guía a Oshitari-kun en lo que a la escuela y su funcionamiento se refiere"**

**Gakuto intentaba recordar algún pecado mortal que hubiese cometido... como para merecer aquel castigo.**

**Si consideraba su nulo gusto por las mujeres un pecado probablemente terminaría pagando el resto de su vida, pero no con una persona tan arrogante y egoísta como el, mas que no se le separaba en ningún momento.**

**Hora del receso, Gakuto se preparaba para comer su almuerzo en la sombra de su árbol favorito, cuando recordó que había olvidado a algo... o a alguien.**

**"Oh, no sabía que los plebeyos comieran en el suelo"  
"Primero que nada, aquí hay puros hijos de gente adinerada, Segundo: me gusta almorzar aquí porque es tranquilo... o lo era, siéntate, trajiste algo de comer?"**

**"Yo?, no gracias" Muy a regañadientes Yuushi se sentó al lado de Gakuto mirándolo las cajas con el almuerzo **

**"En serio no quieres?" Gakuto le ofreció un camarón apanado en los palitos acercándolo a el, por supuesto el peliazul se alejo rechazando el camarón, paso a llevar el brazo de apoyo de Gakuto provocando que este se abalanzara encima, por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron por mas de un minuto.**

**El rostro del Pelicereza se torno Rosado, mas cuando la mano de Yuushi saco el camarón de su frente comiéndoselo.**

**"Si, estaba rico el camarón... lo cocino tu cocinero?"**

**Cualquier ambiente romántico que se pudo haber creado, lo rompió con aquella estúpida pregunta.**

**"Eres bruto, lo cocine yo mismo, tengo cocinero pero para que ocuparlo en estas cosas"**

**"No cocinas nada mal" levantándose un poco de su posición se acerco mas al rostro de Gakuto logrando poner mas rojo al chico quien se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo devorando el resto de su almuerzo.**

**"YA!" Echado en el suelo con una prominente estomago debido a que comió todo rápidamente, el peliazul lo miraba fijamente... comprobó porque le había atraído aquel chico cuando se encontraba en el escenario, era algo un poco fuera de lo común comenzando por su cabello, pero su comportamiento era algo desafiante para el.**

**La tentación de hacer un movimiento peligroso, lo hizo apretar sus puños, mas cuando noto que Gakuto dormía profundamente sin siquiera importarle su presencia, nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso.. hasta ahora.**

**"Creo que... nos vamos a llevar muy bien... Gakuto" Sonrió el peliazul susurrándole al oído, el otro solo gruño un poco antes de voltearse para darle la espalda al peliazul "Bueno el receso esta por terminar y quiero conocer lo que me queda del colegio... y mi guía duerme"**

**Yuushi sonríe viendo pasar a un par de chicas cerca, se les acerca llamando su atención y convenciéndolas de mostrarle el resto del establecimiento.**

**El timbre del receso despertó a Gakuto de su sueño, encontrándose solo, tomo su bolso del almuerzo corriendo a su salón.**

**'Don Oshitari podría haber tenido la decencia de despertarme, que bah! no le puedo pedir peras al olmo'**

**Gakuto se asomo por la puerta del salón, justo a tiempo penso.. el profesor aun no aparecia aunque si estaba quien debio despertarlo... no por nada estaba con él en el almuerzo**

**"Pudiste haberme despertado!!" le reprocho Gakuto al peliazul quien conversaba animadamente con dos chicas del salón que lo miraron algo despectivamente ante el reproche, provocando un sonrojo en el pelicereza.**

**"AH!!! no me refiero a eso..."**

**"Te veías lindo dormido... me dio pena tener que despertarte"**

**Gakuto suspiro derrotado mientras el profesor entraba y todos los alumnos se sentaba en sus puestos.**

**'Yo y mi gran bocota, probablemente ahora sea el blanco de las chicas que formen un club de fans de Oshitari-sama'**

**Totalmente distraído de la clase Gakuto suspiro nuevamente, esta vez no paso desapercibido por el profesor, siendo reprendido y convidado a salir del salón amablemente.**

**"Lo que me faltaba, mi primera expulsión en la semana y por culpa del niñito rico"**

**Y así fue como Gakuto paso lo que restaba de clase fuera del salón... de pie.**

**Junto con el timbre del fin de clases el pelicereza se alegro, sus piernas se habían acalambrado así que había comenzado a saltar en su posición, de paso le servía de pre-calentamiento para el entrenamiento del club de tenis... aunque no esperaba tamaña sorpresa.**

**"Por que estas aquí?"**

**"Porque... soy jugador de tenis desde primaria y obviamente Hyotei cuenta con un gran prestigio en este ámbito"**

**El pelicereza suspiro mas derrotado de lo que podía sentirse, no se libraría de la cercanía de Oshitari Yuushi por mas que quisiera... y ya que estaban en esa prefirió armarse de paciencia, total lo tendría que aguantar el resto del año.**

**Bueno, venía aguantando al capitán del equipo desde la secundaria...**

**Un arrogante mas un arrogante menos, que mas le daba.**

**Obviamente el roze entre el capitán y Oshitari fue inevitable y un partido entre ellos se gesto a la vista y paciencia de todos los integrantes del club.**

**Otro de los amigos de Gakuto se le acerco curioso por el nuevo jugador.**

**"Acaso no es el desabrido que se presento en la ceremonia de bienvenida?" con muy poco tacto Shishido le pregunto a Gakuto.**

**"El mismo" Suspiro nuevamente el pelicereza "lo tengo en mi misma clase y me toco mostrarle el colegio"**

**"Y que hace teniendo un partido con Atobe?"**

**"Juega tenis y esta inscrito en el club, que tal?"**

**"Pues que no juega nada mal"**

**Shishido le indico la cancha a Gakuto justo cuando el alumno que estaba de juez contaba 5 juego iguales, el chico no pudo mas que sorprenderse... ahora si que la sombra de Oshitari Yuushi lo seguiría todo el año.**

**Ni siquiera sabia cuanto...**

**Aunque por razones obvias el partido fue ganado por el capitán del equipo, Atobe no permitiría dejarse ganar por alguien que recién había entrado.**

**"No juegas nada mal, serás un buen singlista, no mejor que Ore-sama por supuesto"**

**Su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de las chicas que venían a observar el entrenamiento, en ese momento Gakuto sostenía un partido con Shishido demostrando sus capacidades.**

**"La preparatoria Hyotei tendrá el mismo prestigio que la secundaria y será la nº1 de Japón"**

**Oshitari ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras de Atobe mirando las jugadas del pelicereza.**

**"Nya!!! Shishido, tendrás que entrenar mas..." Reía Gakuto alardeando de su poder**

**"Y tu tendrás que aprender a callarte!" Shishido lanzo su saque en dirección a Gakuto... si una raqueta no lo hubiese detenido**

**La exclamación fue general y Gakuto pudo sentir el odio de las chicas alrededor.**

**'Ahora si me matan'**

**"Oi tu!!!, no tienes nada que hacer en la cancha!!" Shishido lo miro un poco enojado, siempre le lanzaba el mismo servicio y el pelicereza lo atrapaba como si nada, por que demonios no se lo decía y estaba parado como idiota!**

**Lo que no sabía era que Gakuto estaba tan sorprendido como todo el club por la actitud de Yuushi.**

"**No es justo que estés haciendo bromas de mal gusto... tu..."**

"**Me llamo Shishido Ryo, segundo año clase A, con quien tengo el disgusto?"**

"**Oshitari Yuushi, Segundo año clase B"**

"**Bien, ya que enfrentaste a Atobe juguemos un partidito..."**

**EL pelicereza suspiro retirándose a un lado de las canchas, intentar convencer a Shishido de desistir a jugar el partido era como pedirle a Atobe algo de humildad, se acerco a otra de las canchas donde un par de alumnos de primer año entrenaba.**

**Había oído de alumnos de primer año de preparatoria que eran de la secundaria.**

**Y sabía que no podían ser otros mas que Otori, Kabaji y Hiyoshi.**

**Así que dejo al par de peleadores para ir a saludar a sus viejos amigos**

**Cosa que no paso desapercibida para Oshitari, quien sentía que su partido con Shishido era en parte por el honor del pelicereza.**

**Y Shishido que solo suspiro deteniendo la pelota.**

"**Creo que Gakuto encontró algo mas interesante que tu" Sonrío el castaño causando una pequeña incomodidad en Oshitari y por primera vez un extraño sentimiento que no supo explicar lo invadió.**

**No quería que nadie mas tuviera la atención del pelicereza... solo él...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyotei No Oujisama **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Yuushi extremadamente celoso y posesivo conoce a niño que no quiere dejarse dominar, menos por un chico que viene de intercambio por solo un año a la preparatoria de Hyotei.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Oe... Gakuto... como que el desabrido ese no te quita la vista de encima..." Shishido se unió al grupo logrando en Otori un ligero sonrojo, hacía un año que no veía a su senpai y obviamente ambos habían cambiado, el de segundo año llevaba el pelo largo como alguna vez lo llevo en secundaria.**

"**No me importa mucho... el puede desenvolverse solo y no necesita mi ayuda"**

"**Quien es Mukahi-senpai?"**

"**Un alumno nuevo en mi clase, hijo de alguien tan poderoso como el padre de Atobe y con un ego digno de Ore-sama"  
"Uuh... otro como Atobe-senpai... miedo..." Otori sonrío un poco avergonzado por el tamaño comentario, el siempre había mantenido un tono de respeto ante sus senpais.**

"**Será mejor que continuemos entrenando, considerando que el entrenador no esta, Atobe no esta mirando muy feo"**

"**Shishido tiene razón... vamos a entrenar"**

**Así todo el equipo de la antigua secundaria Hyotei se reunió nuevamente, dejando por primera vez en su vida solo a Yuushi.**

"**Como se atreven.. esto no se va a quedar así"**

"**Duele no ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo?" Atobe sonrío hablándole mientras se acercaba a él "Yo estoy acostumbrado a ese grupo, pero para ti debe ser doloroso verdad?"**

**Oshitari lo miro sin prestarle mucha importancia, conocía a la familia de Atobe por comentarios de su padre, el cual le había dejado en claro el tipo de relación que quería lograr con esa familia... amistades convenientes... suspiro resignado y cambio la expresión de su rostro.**

**Atobe: 1 Oshitari: 0**

**Y con lo poco que le gustaba a Oshitari perder.**

"**Así que desde la secundaria..." El peliazul opto por lo mas fácil para conseguir información de Gakuto **

"**Si, Shishido, Taki, Gakuto y yo venimos de la sección secundaria de Hyotei, mas los otros chicos que entraron a primero fuimos uno de los equipos mas fuertes de Japón"**

**Atobe levanto la ceja con picardía, si intuía bien , su ahora compañero solo pretendía conseguir información de Gakuto... pero no se la haría tan fácil.**

'**Que mejor que conseguirla tu mismo?' Pensó Atobe.**

**Y fue justamente lo que pensó Oshitari mientras Atobe gritaba ordenes a todos los miembros del equipo, incluido el peliazul.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"ESO ES TODO!!!" Atobe dio por terminado el primer entrenamiento del año.**

**Oportunidad que quería aprovechar Yuushi para seguir acercándose a Gakuto, Shishido lo observo y solo por fastidiarlo no dejo solo al pelicereza en lo que tomaban la ducha**

**"Supuse que no querrías ser acosado en las duchas"**

**"Tienes una paranoia Shishido, no todo el mundo es gay"**

**"Lo se, pero ten cuidado con ese chico, es de lo que toman lo que quieren y luego lo botan"**

**"No soy un objeto Shishido, ahora apúrate que Otori debe estar esperándote"**

**El castaño se sonrojo, saliendo de la ducha con rapidez, secándose y vistiéndose para encontrarse con Otori e irse a casa, no sin antes pasar por un helado y conversar.**

**El pelicereza sonrío satisfecho, Shishido era algo lento para darse cuenta de que Otori lo amaba en secreto desde la secundaria y que el mismo correspondía a esos sentimientos.**

**"Bien! ahora a casa!" Gakuto salió de la ducha secándose, era el último en quedar en los vestidores.**

**"También eres cupido?" una voz ya conocida y que le ponía nervioso hablo detrás de él "Eres bastante polifacético... me gustaría saber que otras cosas haces bien" Termino susurrando en el oído de Gakuto.**

**"Nada que te importe!, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme" Lo miro con enojo, cosa que solo hizo al peliazul sonreír; tomar las muñecas del pelicereza botándolo en la banca que se encontraba sentado.**

**"DEJAME!, no te he dado confianza!!!" Gakuto intento zafarse a pesar de que Yuushi era mas fuerte que el.**

**"Pronto tendremos tanta confianza que si quiero te hago mío delante de todos..." La sonrisa de Oshitari se volvió un tanto sarcástica, provocando que Gakuto temiera por su integridad física, volviendo a forcejear.**

**Odio haberle dicho a Shishido que se fuera dejándolo solo.**

**Ya se estaba por rendir cuando Yuushi volvió a sonreír soltándolo, esperaría un poco antes de dar el siguiente paso.**

**Eso y que la voz de una tercera persona había echado a perder sus planes.**

**Salió como si nada de los vestidores encontrándose con Otori, quien con solo mirarlo dedujo problemas para el pelicereza**

**Y se sorprendió de encontrar a un siempre sonriente Gakuto tirado en el banco del camarín mirando el techo.**

**"Senpai?" Chotaro lo miro**

**"Tanto se me nota?" Pregunto al chico comenzando a sollozar.**

**"Notarse?" Otori lo miro extrañado "Se refiere a su homosexualidad?"**

**Gakuto asintió, se pregunto en ese minuto si llevaba un letrero proclamando su preferencia sexual, no le interesaban las burlas de sus compañeros, aunque sabía que lo agrederían por ello.**

**Otori suspiro abrazando al pelicereza a manera de consuelo, sabía lo difícil que era mantener oculta su preferencia sexual y luego de contarle lo que casi sucede si es que no hubiese llegado provoco que el chico se enojara, tanto por no haber estado ahí para evitarlo.**

**Ya mas calmado Gakuto miro a Otori haciéndole un puchero, recordó la cita que tenía con Shishido, regañándolo.**

**"Había olvidado algo aquí, pero Shishido-san comprenderá"**

**"Que es lo que tengo que entender?"**

**"Shishido... gomen, te rapte a tu novio"**

**Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron, Shishido miro a cualquier lado y Otori dejo caer una gota de su cabeza cambiando el tema al ataque que sufrió el pelicereza provocando también la indignación del castaño.**

**"Te dije que ese tipo no es de confiar... viste que debí quedarme"**

**"Ya déjense que reclamos, se cuidarme solo"**

**"Si, lo acabamos de comprobar, por algo casi pierdes la virginidad con un petulante, que solo quiere divertirse contigo"**

**"Mukahi-senpai... Shishido-san tiene razón"**

**"No voy a quitarles su tiempo tratando de salvarme, así que se van, yo puedo llegar solo a casa"**

**Tanto Shishido como Otori se encogieron de hombros, por lo menos transaron en esperar que terminara de arreglarse ya que aun permanecía en toalla... aunque no evitaron tener que esperar afuera...**

**"Es una lastima que alguien como él se interesara en Mukahi-senpai no?"**

**"A lo mejor tiene un cartel de 'Soy prostituible'"**

**"SHISHIDO-SAN!!!"**

**"Lo siento..." Shishido bajo su gorra sonrojado por el comentario, a veces su boca lo traicionaba, aunque nunca lo traicionaba en lo que a sus sentimientos por Chotaro se refería; algo que el chico mas alto solo pudo sonreír mirando fijamente, ya le era imposible ocultar todo el amor que sentía por su senpai, desde que entro a Hyotei.**

**"Shishido-san..." Otori respiro profundo tomando la mano de Ryo.**

**"Dime?"**

**"Yo..."**

**Gakuto suspiro suavemente esperando detrás de la puerta a que Chotaro se le declarase con todas las de la ley por fin a Shishido... aunque en silencio ya ambos sabían sus sentimientos, decidió esperar un par de minutos mas poniendo oreja.**

**Hasta que la curiosidad y asomo un poco la cabeza, pudo ver con gran satisfacción el avance de la relación.**

"**Ya termine, nos vamos?" Sonrió el pelicereza al notar el gran sonrojo en el rostro de sus compañeros, tomo a cada uno por el brazo empujándolos para salir de Hyotei, olvidando el molesto incidente en el camarín. **

**Seguro ya en su casa Gakuto miro por la ventana como se alejaban Shishido y Otori, suspiro nuevamente, al parecer hoy estaba suspirando mas de la cuenta y todo por culpa de aquel petulante alumno llamado Oshitari Yuushi.**

**------------------ o -------------------------------**

"**Gracias por acompañarme a casa Shishido-san"**

"**No es nada Chotaro, pero ya deberías llamarme Ryo" Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro del chico, su manera para decirle que si correspondía a los sentimientos del menor, ya que no era de las personas de muchas palabras.**

"**Nunca podría llegar a decirle por su nombre, Shishido..."**

**Otori no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido por una boca tapando la suya, no supo en que minuto dio vuelta la situación arrinconando a su senpai contra la pared, su boca continuando de recorrer la boca de Shishido, sus manos viajando por el cuerpo de su ser mas preciado.**

**Hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar y Cotarro se separo solo unos milímetros de Shishido, recuperando parte de su respiración sin apartar el rojo de mejillas.**

"**Cho... taro"**

"**Lo siento... si fui muy entusiasta..." aun abrazado a su senpai tenía sus manos en un lugar no muy decente para un chico de su edad aunque a la vez muy normal.**

"**Supongo que no importa, total somos novios..."**

"**NO-VIOS?" El rojo del rostro del menor era equivalente a un semáforo en rojo lo cual hizo que Shishido sonriera satisfecho, se le podía hacer costumbre verlo así de apenado**

"**Ya es hora de irme a mi casa, nos vemos mañana?"**

"**Claro... eh..."**

"**Claro, pasare a buscarte así que nada de quedarte dormido ok?"**

**Chotaro sintió infantilmente entrando a su casa, su primer beso había sido tal como lo esperaba... y hasta un poco mas considerando la mala jugada de sus hormonas; ni siquiera comió encerrándose en su habitación, se sentía como colegiala enamorada abrazando su almohada sintiendo en su boca el sabor de Shishido.**

"**No creo estar del todo mal..." Shishido miraba desde la ventana del cielo nublado, pensando en su kohai, le tenía aprecio... podría decirse que le quería mucho, pero como saber si es amor?, lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo había reaccionado al beso que el mismo le había dado a Chotaro, esas manos le iban a jugar una mala pasada, de hecho sus pantalones ya le mostraban la 'mala pasada' que había provocado el beso.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Otro día mas de escuela y ya Gakuto se encontraba mirando el cielo nublado desde su salón, no sabía por que había llegado temprano cuando ni siquiera era su turno de limpiar y ordenar el salón,... hasta que el silencio lo fue acunando en los brazos de morfeo...**

**Unos brazos lo sacaron de su ensueño y una voz profunda lo alerto sobre el dueño de aquella voz.**

**"OSHITARI!!!" Gakuto se erizo completamente nervioso tratando de separarse del peliazul.**

**"Buenos días" Con un susurro a pesar de la resistencia que oponía Gakuto, Yuushi se acerco al oído del pelicereza.**

**"Para ti lo serán lo que es para mi acabo de despertar de una pesadilla!!" Gruño junto con soltarse del abrazo de Oshitari pero no de tenerlo mas cerca de lo que quería.**

**"Yo pensé que estabas teniendo un sueño Erotico conmigo"**

**"Ja Ja... contigo... preferiría tenerlo con Shishido"**

**Nadie contó que Oshitari se pusiera de mal humor y apresara al pelicereza entre la mesa y el, apretando sus muñecas con fuerza, por alguna razón su corazón hervía de imaginarlo en los brazos de otro... siempre quería que sus conquistas solo tuviesen ojos para él, en el 100 de los casos sucedía incluyendo sus conquistas del mismo sexo.**

"**Podrías soltarme... me duele" El pelicereza intentaba soltarse sin mucho éxito obviamente considerando la diferencia de estatura y contextura entre ambos.**

"**Lo voy a considerar... porque se me hace excitante tenerte así de sometido... con el riesgo de que entre alguien..."  
"Estas loco, sabías?"  
"Si, puede ser..."**

**Gakuto intento buscar fuerzas de algún lado para soltarse de Oshitari, pero fue el mismo peliazul quien lo soltó sentándose detrás de él.**

**De a poco fueron llegando el resto de los alumnos del salón sin notar lo nervioso que se encontraba Gakuto por el suceso de hacía un rato.**

**Estaba comenzando a temer lo que podía hacerle Oshitari en los próximos meses si tan solo en dos días casi lo había violado, pero no contaba que solo era el principio de las tácticas para hacerlo caer a sus pies.**

**La primera parte de su plan había terminado, podía darse un pequeño descanso y recorrer algo la escuela... a su manera...**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: - quería cambiar el rubro de la relacion entre Yuushi y Gakuto... considerando que el peliazul tiene una pinta de casanovas que se nota a leguas XD sacaremos provecho a eso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyotei No Oujisama **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Yuushi extremadamente celoso y posesivo conoce a niño que no quiere dejarse dominar, menos por un chico que viene de intercambio por solo un año a la preparatoria de Hyotei.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dos tranquilas semanas... Gakuto ya se comenzaba a extrañar del raro comportamiento de Oshitari, todo el acoso inicial se había esfumado teniendo que soportar las insistentes preguntas de Shishido concernientes a su estado sexual.

"Te dicen que no paso nada!" Con un puchero enorme Gakuto caminaba al campo de entrenamiento repitiéndole por enésima vez lo mismo a Shishido; doblando la esquina para quedar de una pieza provocando que Shishido chocara con él... por supuesto para el castaño no paso desapercibido el numerito que se estaba mandando el seudo-tensai de Hyotei con una de las chicas del club de Tenis femenino.

Para Gakuto fue algo vergonzoso de ver, su poca costumbre en ese ámbito le jugo una mala pasada poniendo sus mejillas rojas y sus piernas a correr; Shishido obviamente lo siguió sin entender mucho el comportamiento del pelicereza, mas adelante lo detuvo para exigir una explicación.

"Ni siquiera es tu amigo, por que te afecto tanto?"

"Quien sabe... me da vergüenza... eso es todo"

"Cualquier cosa relacionada con el sexo te aterra..." Shishido suspiro

"Si... y mas considerando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace un par de semanas... y ahora... nada"

Shishido concordó con el, le parecía extraño tal comportamiento y mientras ambos se cambiaban para ir al entrenamiento, Oshitari entro tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor.

"Vamos Shishido que si llegamos tarde nos mandaran a correr el doble de lo que lo hacía Sakaki-san..."

"Estoy seguro que Sakaki le menciono algo de nosotros..."

"No te hagas el importante que no por nada Hyotei tiene el prestigio que tiene"

Ambos chicos salieron comentando el método de entrenamiento olvidándose de cierto peliazul. Una venita en la frente del ignorado creció por primera vez y viéndose en el espejo juro que nunca se volvería a repetir.

En tanto la mayoría del club de tenis ya estaba entrenando, obviamente ser el último en llegar no le significo ningún premio a Oshitari y mas que eso, se vio obligado a correr su buen par de vueltas alrededor de la cancha sin tomar la raqueta por casi todo lo que quedaba del entrenamiento.

"Ves que hacerte notar a veces no es lo mejor?" Atobe le sonrió sarcásticamente mientras lo veía hacer calentamiento.. aún.

"Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión y créeme que prefiero mantener mi cuerpo en forma..."

"OSHITARI, GAKUTO! Acérquense!"

Ambos aludidos voltearon a ver al entrenador, considerando como se habían desarrollado los entrenamientos era posible que comenzase a ver las posibles parejas de dobles... contando que ya tenía una.

"Este año se volvió a reunir la mejor pareja de dobles de la secundaria de nuestra institución, así que tengo una pareja menos de dobles de que preocuparme..."

"Quiere probarnos?" Anticipo Oshitari

"Pero el año pasado Atobe y Jiroh tuvieron buenos resultados..."

"Ahora que tenemos varios buenos elementos quiero que Atobe-kun se encargue de los singles, por lo demás se que Oshitari-kun tiene buen potencial de singlista, y ustedes son los últimos que me queda por ver jugando dobles"

Gakuto suspiro mas derrotado de lo que podía sentirse, si bien esa semana había sido la tonica de los entrenamientos el ver el juego de dobles nunca pensó que terminaría jugando dobles con el... y precisamente contra Otori y Shishido.

Bueno, que mas quedaba que acatar las ordenes del entrenador y por lo que veía a Oshitari no le costaba nada asumir su nueva posición, eso y que Shishido ya mostraba su genio de pocos amigos.

"Juega como siempre que yo te cubriré..." Yuushi se había acercado al pelicereza sin que este se diera cuenta, asustándolo.

"Como quieras, pero ten cuidado con el saque de Otori-kun" Gakuto hizo un puchero yendo a su posición, el había jugado dobles en la secundaria pero su compañero no pudo compensar en su totalidad su estilo de juego, aunque aún así no perdían... excepto con ciertas parejas de dobles mas consolidadas que ellos.

Y ahora tenía que volver a acomodarse a otra persona, pensó que entrando a la preparatoria le costaría tener una lugar como en la secundaria... y ahora que habían llegado el resto de su antiguo equipo... mas de reducían.

"15-00!" Grito el alumno que hacía de juez, con lo cual el pelicereza volvió a la realidad, suspiro.

"Has mejorado mucho Otori-chan!!" Gakuto sonrío elogiando el saque del chico, cosa que provoco una mueca en el rostro de Oshitari.

"No elogies tanto a la pareja rival"

"Contesta primero el saque y me dejare de elogiarlos"

El peliazul lo miro con decisión y como la primera vez Gakuto correspondió aquella mirada provocando algo que a Oshitari no le estaba agradando y que venía experimentando desde el día que lo conoció...

Una persona como el no podía involucrarse con uno de sus juguetes... no debía experimentar sentimiento alguno salvo lograr una completa sumisión en la otra persona.

Y con esa convicción en mente devolvió el saque de Otori; cuando el marcador iba por 5 a 4 a favor de Otori-Shishido, el entrenador detuvo el partido habiendo visto lo suficiente para tomar una decisión que obviamente no agrado para nada a uno de los involucrados en el tema.

"QUE?!" El grito que Gakuto dio se pudo ir por toda la escuela

En cambio Oshitari solo ajusto sus lentes.

"Puede que me arrepienta considerando que Oshitari-kun es mejor singlista, pero creo también que es lo mejor que he visto"

Todo el grupo de la antigua secundaria se acercó a Gakuto tratando de calmarlo, no le serviría de nada que el entrenador lo sacara de los titulares por una tonta jugada del destino

Y con ese partido se dio por terminado el entrenamiento, no sin antes anunciar un partido de practica con una escuela invitada... Seigaku.

Solo con nombrar la escuela Gakuto volvió a su punto de referencia y mas grande rival... según el, Eiji Kikumaru.

Aún no se le olvidaba el partido de dobles perdido en la secundaria, mas que nada ver el comportamiento que tenia con su pareja de dobles, provocándole no solo envidia en lo deportivo.

Y ahora menos aspiraciones tenia de llegar a ser un buen doblista, considerando su pareja de dobles... ahora no le quedaba mas que resignarse al hecho y entrenar mas

"Bueno pensemos en lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor no tenga mas aspiraciones contigo" Shishido hablaba mientras se cambiaban de ropa

"Shishido.. mejor omites tu opinión, por lo menos siendo dobles 1 tienes un lugar asegurado en los titulares" Taki suspira guardando sus cosas.

"Al parecer el régimen de este entrenador no es tan estricto como el de Sakaki-sensei" Otori salía de las duchas secando su pelo, si bien tenían entendido ambos entrenadores se mantenían en contacto.

En fin ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en ello, por lo menos ahora solo tenían que preocuparse por el partido amistoso y en parte que uno de los que conformaban dobles 2 siguiera entero hasta ese día.

Aunque por otro lado, Oshitari no parecía preocupado por el pelicereza... ya que sus manos yacían ocupadas en otra cosa que no lograba unirse a sus pensamientos.

Suspiro fastidiado, separándose de la persona que tenía acorralada en ese momento.

"Oshitari-sama?" La chica parecía no entender que había hecho mal para que el peliazul se detuviera.

"Cállate y vete" La fría mirada del tensai logro su cometido quedando en pocos minutos solo, se había enojado consigo mismo por no poder olvidar esa mirada y la reacción de Gakuto cuando se anuncio el partido contra Seigaku.

Golpeo la pared con su puño, tenia que conseguir lo que quería de Gakuto cuanto antes, lo que se proponía lo lograba y ese chico no seria la excepción.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyotei No Oujisama **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Yuushi extremadamente celoso y posesivo conoce a niño que no quiere dejarse dominar, menos por un chico que viene de intercambio por solo un año a la preparatoria de Hyotei.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana había dicho el entrenador, en una semana sería el partido contra Seigaku, Gakuto había investigado por supuesto si Kikumaru era parte de la preparatoria y del club de tenis de ella junto con su pareja de dobles, Oishi.

Ahora tenia algo de que preocuparse aparte de poder crear algo con la pareja de dobles que tenia, gran parte de los entrenamiento se basaba en eso, logrando para su gran sorpresa grandes avances aunque como siempre su stamina era su gran punto débil, así que después de los entrenamientos regulares se dirigía al gimnasio para poder aumentar su resistencia

Una semana bajo ese duro régimen debía rendirle sus frutos, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo insistía que en poco tiempo no lograría nada.. solo sobrecargarse.

Ni decirle a Oshitari que hablara con el, comprendían a la perfección que solo con tenerlo dentro de la cancha de tenis provocaba que Gakuto se esforzara mas y que su estado de animo cambiara drásticamente.

El pelicereza no les había comentado que los acosos de Oshitari habían comenzado nuevamente... algo mas sutiles que en un comienzo... por eso no les dio la importancia que después sintió que debió darles; cuando un día antes del partido contra Seigaku y cuando el chico acrobático fue a la escuela rival para observar el estado de sus contrincantes no notó que estaba siendo seguido por su compañero de dobles.

Desde su escondida posición pudo observar lo compenetrados que seguían, y que tal vez por el orden de los partidos ni siquiera les tocaría jugar con ellos... apretó sus puños frustrado.

Comenzó a recordar estupideces de su vida en la secundaria, a pesar de estar siempre con los chicos sentía una soledad a la que nunca le había querido dar importancia, vio como la relación de Shishido con Otori se hacía mas fuerte, como Hiyoshi comenzaba a relacionarse mas con Taki con el pretexto de ayudarlo a entrenar; Atobe y los demás tenían sus propios asuntos como para preocuparse de él, como para pensar en el como una persona especial.

Y la persona que alguna vez pensó que podía verlo así solo termino usándolo, nunca se los había mencionado porque sabía que Shishido habría sido capaz de dejarlo sin pareja de dobles...

Pensar que Shishido creía que su experiencia en el sexo era nula...

Despertó de sus pensamientos con una voz en su oído y unas manos que lo voltearon a ver al dueño de aquellas.

"Envidias a esa pareja de dobles?... o quieres algo que no puedes tener?" Oshitari lo miraba fijamente, su plan era tan sencillo como seguirlo y tomarlo por sorpresa, completar su plan para tenerlo completamente bajo su control... pero algo no estaba saliendo como el quería

Tal vez no pensó que su presa no opondría la oposición que esperaba.

"También vas a usarme? Eso es lo único que quieres de mi?" La mirada de Gakuto se fijo en un punto muerto del rostro de Oshitari, sin querer estaba sintiéndose cansado... lo mas probable es que fuese el intenso entrenamiento al cual se sometió mas la presión sicológica a la cual también siempre estaba expuesto con Yuushi cerca.

El peliazul había tomado a Gakuto por los hombros apretando un poco, no podía detenerse a lo que había venido a hacer, deseaba ese cuerpo desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y sus actos hicieron eco de sus deseos, no en el mejor lugar ni tampoco en el mejor momento. Olvido por completo su partido del día siguiente, solo se dedico a deleitarse con el cuerpo de Gakuto

Hubiese preferido mas oposición de parte del pelicereza, un par de gritos pidiendo que se detuviera, pero que mas daba si esa seria la primera y última vez que tendría a ese chico bajo su yugo... porque... después esperaba que el solo viniese por mas.

Mientras las respuestas de Gakuto a las manos de Oshitari eran lo que el peliazul esperaba e incluso mas, aquel chico era tan sensible que hasta el mismo Yuushi estaba experimentando cosas que no pensó, mas cuando fue abrazando y besado con tan intensidad que creyó estar viviendo una de esas lecturas que tenía bajo su almohada.

Siempre la persona que elegía se le entregaba completamente enamorada, pero a sabiendas que no había conseguido eso en Gakuto parecía todo lo contrario...

Su cuerpo recibió una corriente eléctrica al momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, apretando los glúteos de Gakuto entrando con fuerza para terminar dentro de el, mientras el pelicereza hacía lo mismo sobre el pecho del Yuushi.

No fue capaz de pararse cuando Oshitari lo dejo en el suelo para arreglarse la ropa, ahora solo esperaba que lo dejase ahí... había pasado mucho tiempo desde algo como eso... y su menudo cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tal acto.

Fue cuando el tensai recordó el partido del día siguiente, vistió a Gakuto y cargándolo en su espalda regreso en dirección a la casa del pelicereza

Unos metros antes de la entrada Gakuto despertó obligándolo a bajarlo para seguir su camino solo, toco el timbre para que viniera Jiya por el y lo ayudara a entrar. Oshitari espero a que lo viniese a buscar para irse a su casa.

Cuando por fin quedo solo miro hasta que Gakuto desapareció de su campo visual...

Por que si había conseguido lo que quería no podía sentirse como siempre?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por que no ha llegado Gakuto?, acaso no es su gran día de derrotar a Kikumaru?" Atobe golpeaba con su pie el suelo desesperado por el retraso de Gakuto

"A lo mejor quedo dormido... ha estado entrando duro para este día..." Otori miraba para todos lados viendo si veía aparecer a una cosa rosada y saltaría gritando por su retraso.

"Y voy a estar aquí para vencer a Kikumaru" Una voz detrás de Chotaro llamo la atención de todos los integrantes de Hyotei

"Gakuto-senpai.. se ve algo... cansado"

"No es nada... ya.. quien empieza entonces los partidos?"

"Dobles dos, Shishido-Otori..."

Gakuto abrió los ojos sorprendido, acaso el y Oshitari serían dobles 1? Entonces... ya no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que había en la mente de su entrenador

Por lo menos tendría un tiempo para tomar un respiro, desde que se había levantado su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, pero no permitiría que eso arruinara este día... no.

"Gaku-chan... no te sientes... bien?" Jiroh se acerco hablándole despacio tal vez para que nadie mas lo escuchara.

"Ah... me siento bien!... quien te dijo lo contrario?"

"No te ves bien... eso es todo" El chico bostezo acurrucándose al lado del pelicereza, de reojo Oshitari los veía... a lo mejor había sido muy duro con el chico dejándose llevar por sus deseos sin pensar en el partido que tendrían hoy.

"VAMOS SHISHIDO!!!! OTORI-KUN!!! USTEDES PUEDEN!!!" Gritaba Gakuto en el ultimo punto del partido

Para sorpresa de algunos el Dobles 2 termino con una victoria para Hyotei.

Ahora tocaba el turno de los Dobles 1, la famosa Golden pair del lado de Seigaku vs la pareja de Oshitari-Gakuto, al entrar mas de alguien del equipo contrario noto que un jugador de esos cuatro no estaba en las condiciones ideales, susurrando para su grupo.

No contó con que en el estado de Gakuto sentía los susurros como si le hablasen al oído; odiaba esos susurros desde pequeño...

'Mira ese chico... es tan delgado que parece chica'

'Será capaz de jugar tenis con un cuerpo tan delgado y pequeño?'

'Tendrías que ponerte falda y pintarte para que volviese a poner un dedo encima...'

Porque recordaba todo eso en este momento?, su cabeza comenzaba a estallar y se coloco en su posición detrás de Oshitari, no vio pasar la primera pelota cuando todo a su alrededor dio un giro repentino y se volvió negro.

Un grito por parte de algunos de los presentes le advirtió al peliazul que algo no había salido bien, volteando hacía donde debía estar su compañero de dobles...

Lo que encontró no fue ni la mitad de la persona a la que había conocido y de la cual se había obsesionado hasta dejar lo que se encontraba en el suelo de la cancha de tenis

Observo como era llevado a la enfermería, y Shishido observaba cada movimiento en el rostro del peliazul que lo delatase...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyotei No Oujisama **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Yuushi extremadamente celoso y posesivo conoce a niño que no quiere dejarse dominar, menos por un chico que viene de intercambio por solo un año a la preparatoria de Hyotei.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya despertó?" Chotaro miraba a su senpai detrás de Shishido, por ordenes del entrenador ellos eran los únicos presentes, no habían pospuesto los demás partidos por el desmayo de Gakuto. Quedando empatados con una derrota cada uno.

"No, pero se ve muy pálido..."

"Se esforzó demasiado en mejorar su estamina en tan poco tiempo... pero no es para que se vea así de agotado"

Lo mismo pensaba Shishido mientras se levantaba de su asiento para buscar algo que Gakuto tomara cuando despertase y si sus pocas suposiciones estaban en lo correcto había cierto peliazul que debía una respuesta.

Ambos chicos salieron de sus pensamientos al sentir que la puerta era abierta de sorpresa viendo a la madre de Gakuto, quien se acerco a su hijo ignorando a los dos chicos que yacían ahí.

"Mamá?" Los ojos del pelicereza se abrieron lentamente, por primera vez se sentía tan cansado que solo el hecho de abrir los ojos le costaba demasiado.

"Mukahi... porque te sobrecargaste tanto...?"

"Yo..." El chico comenzaba a sollozar pero al notar la presencia de Chotaro y Shishido se detuvo un poco.

"Hablamos luego Gakuto... permiso"

Shishido tomo la mano de su Kohai volviendo a las canchas, pensando en que tal vez a ella le diría todas las razones de su cansancio, luego se encargaría de saberlas por su cuenta.

"La mamá de Gakuto-senpai se veía mas preocupada.."

"A que te refieres Chotaro?" Shishido lo miro de reojo.

"Que debe estar ocultándonos algo..."

Shishido suspiro saliendo en dirección a las canchas, obviamente pensaba lo mismo que Chotaro y si no hubiese sido por Atobe, el mismo se hubiese dirigido a hablar con Oshitari.

"Por que no les has dicho nada?"

"Porque Shishido armara un escándalo de proporciones"

"Tenemos cita para los exámenes mañana temprano... no has sentido mas molestias?"

"No... solo ayer..."

"Aún no entiendo porque no quieres denunciarlo... te violo"

"Su familia es tan poderosa como la de Atobe, que sacaríamos"

"Ay hijo, solo espero que te hayas mantenido sino tendremos que pensar en lo peor..."

Gakuto suspiro esperando tener la misma suerte que unos años atrás, el temor que los órganos que había absorbido de su hermana en etapa de gestación pudiesen ser funcionales y darle la opción única de concebir un hijo estaba latente, por eso no le oculto a su madre lo que había pasado entre Yuushi y él el día anterior.

Mientras su madre ordenaba sus cosas, Gakuto recordaba pasajes de aquello y como el muy descarado le había dicho que solo con él se le había antojado no usar preservativo... apretó las sabanas de la camilla con furia.

En el fondo no deseaba traer un bebe al mundo con un padre como él.

Fue el sonido de la puerta que distrajo tanto a madre como hijo, viendo a la causa de los problemas en el marco de la puerta.

"Como te atreves a aparecerte?!!, no tienes derecho!!" La madre de Gakuto se le acerco con claras intenciones de hacerlo salir.

"Solo venía para saber como estaba mi compañero de do..."

"Compañero?"

La madre de Gakuto comenzaba una discusión con Oshitari, provocando que el pelicereza se levantase para separarlos causando que sangrase nuevamente. Solo el grito de dolor del pelicereza alerto a los contendientes, la madre de Gakuto se acerco para contener su caída mirando a Yuushi con odio.

"Ya abusaste de el... que mas quieres!!!???"

El grito de la madre hizo despertar al peliazul, aún no podía saber porque sin haber caído completamente en sus redes parecía que él había caído en las redes de Gakuto.

Por que se sentía así si el pelicereza solo vivía restregándole lo desagradable de su presencia?; nadie lo había rechazado de tal manera y a la vez se había entregado con la misma intensidad de su odio.

Y sin darse cuenta cuando volvió a la realidad se encontraba solo en la enfermería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Gakuto se dirigía al hospital para una mejor revisión de sus 'heridas'

"Llame a tu doctor así que para allá vamos, no puedes estar sin que nadie te revise"

"Hai..." Gakuto apoyo su rostro en la ventana del taxi que lo llevaba en dirección a la consulta del doctor de la familia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?!" Shishido empuja a Oshitari contra la pared, ahora si que nadie le iba a detener en exigirle explicaciones al peliazul sobre el comportamiento de Gakuto.

"Por que tan preocupado por el?, Acaso celos?" Manteniendo su postura arrogante como su mejor defensa Oshitari pretendía obviar su responsabilidad, cosa que a Shishido le irritaba mas, llevando su rabia a los puños, golpeándolo logrando botarlo al suelo.

"No me hagas reír... a pesar de intentar esconder todo lo que le pasa Gakuto es malo mintiendo, no pudo cuando estábamos en secundaria ni menos ahora"

"Se refiere a..." Chotaro hacía su aparición detrás de su senpai, tenía un poco de lastima por Oshitari, en un par de semanas había notado un cambio en el comportamiento del peliazul, sin clarificar obviamente las razones para ello.

"Hace un par de años Gakuto se enamoro de su compañero de dobles, un senpai... y se le entrego... pensando en que correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero cuando hubo conseguido lo que quería ese senpai lo pisoteo como quiso, el muy bruto pensó que ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero hasta Atobe hizo que aquel personaje se arrepintiera..."

"Nunca... nos enteramos" Chotaro miraba ahora sorprendido a Shishido

"Este tema no es algo como para andar divulgándolo como si nada, además ustedes eran recién novatos"

"Y que tengo que ver yo con todo eso, si Gakuto se enamora de cualquiera no es mi problema" Sacudiéndose el polvo Oshitari se puso de pie, aparentando no interesarle la experiencia anterior del pelicereza. Pero algo en su interior le hervía, de solo pensar que no había sido el primero...

"Creo que no vale la pena seguir conversando con este tipo" Shishido suspiro, tomando nuevamente la mano del menor para llevárselo de ahí, ahora también tendría que explicarle a su Kohai todo lo relacionado a ese incidente, pero con mas tranquilidad en su casa.

Mientras se alejaban Yuushi limpiaba su mejilla sintiéndose un _cualquiera._

Continuara..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyotei No Oujisama **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Yuushi extremadamente celoso y posesivo conoce a niño que no quiere dejarse dominar, menos por un chico que viene de intercambio por solo un año a la preparatoria de Hyotei.**

**Nota: Aquí viene una nueva advertencia, embarazare a Gakuto, por que? XD porque se me dio la gana y soy la autora de este fic aunque no dueña de la serie... veré en que minuto doy la explicación de cómo puede ser posible ya que no lo haré tener un hijo del espíritu santo... pobre Yuushi.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras aquellos sucesos se desarrollaban en Hyotei, Gakuto aun estaba en el hospital revisando alguna herida que pudiese haber dejado su encuentro con

Yuushi el día anterior

Aunque la peor secuela que podía pasar de aquello se vería recién un par de semanas después.

"Aún así debes cuidarte... quieres que hagamos lo mismo que la vez anterior?" El médico de la familia Gakuto miro fijamente al hijo mayor de sus pacientes...

"Podemos esperar un poco?, esa vez me ausente como una semana, y nos se si mi cuerpo vaya a reaccionar de buena manera al tratamiento"

"Ok, pero cualquier síntoma que te haga pensar que hay algo debes avisar" El médico anotaba en la ficha los antecedentes mientras Gakuto miraba al vacío.

Minutos después se encontraba en la farmacia con su madre comprando las vitaminas que el mismo doctor le receto para la Anemia insipiente que presentaba.

Al otro día en los entrenamientos se notaba lo tenso del ambiente, Gakuto se encontraba sentado en las gradas por orden del médico por lo menos durante unos días, aunque igual debía asistir al entrenamiento, para Sakaki Gakuto solo tenia un resfrío común luego de una semana de estrés y mala alimentación.

Y mientras Gakuto fijaba su vista en la nada, Yuushi le dedicaba miradas furtivas cuando podía; aunque no evito un pelotazo en pleno rostro por parte de Shishido

"Oshitari-san!!!" Chotaro fue el primero en acercarse, sabia que su senpai le tenía ganas a Oshitari desde que supo de sus 'abusos' a Gakuto y que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera las concretaría.

"No fue nada Otori-kun..." Oshitari se sentó en el suelo constatando que no hubiese nada roto en gravedad, aunque si comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería... esta.. sangrando..." Así como las ranas Chotaro le tenia miedo a la sangre.. bueno un poco menos que a las ranas pero igual se ponía nervioso, Oshitari suspiro levantándose. Sakaki noto el percance y se acerco a la cancha

"Atobe lleva a Oshitari a la enfermeria, SHISHIDO COMIENZAS A CORRER ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA HASTA EL FINAL DEL ENTRENAMIENTO"

"Hai..." Conciente de que ese seria su castigo el castaño se dispuso a comenzarlo, mientras Atobe bufo algo molesto por ser él el que tuviera que acompañarlo, sino lo mas probable fuese que Chotaro quien terminara en la camilla en vez del peliazul.

Hasta que le ocurrió la idea mas estúpida que pudo pasar por la mente de Atobe, aunque el no sabía ni era consiente de todo lo que pasaba entre Gakuto y Oshitari.

"Oye Gakuto, tu que no estas haciendo nada porque no te lo llevas a la enfermería, de paso le pides a la enfermera que te revise porque te ves algo pálido"  
"Ah?... " La sorpresa en la cara de Gakuto y en el rostro de los demás integrantes del club hizo que Atobe se sintiera algo incomodo, acaso no había tomado la decisión correcta?.

Para bien o para mal Gakuto tuvo que acatar la orden de su capitán, levantándose y esperando que Yuushi se acercara para acompañarlo a le enfermería.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, el peliazul comenzaba a sentirse incomodo... quizás ansioso por preguntar algo... hablar... que lo mirase aunque fuese para reclamarle algo... el lado salvaje de Gakuto había despertado nuevos sentimientos en él que le costaba explicarse... y ahora quería ver mas de ese lado para descubrir la respuesta...

Lo único que no espero es que con lo sucedido Gakuto tomara la acción opuesta a lo que pretendía, sin saber obviamente el pasado del chico

En las canchas Shishido trotaba como castigo, pasando al lado de Atobe

"Cuando termine el entrenamiento tenemos que hablar..." Atobe lo miro con expresión de fastidio, fue ahí cuando Otori se le acerco para aclarar el porque la necesidad de Shishido para hablar con el.

"Atobe-buchou... lo que paso es que..."

"Paso algo entre ellos verdad?" Atobe miro a Otori de reojo sin perder la vista en el entrenamiento de los demás integrantes del club.

"Si... el día anterior a nuestro partido con Seigaku... al parecer... Oshitari-senpai... abuso de el..." El solo hecho de que a Otori se le sonrojaran las mejillas al nombrar la palabra abuso le dio a entender a Atobe de que tipo de abuso estaba hablando.

Por eso la cara de terror de Gakuto cuando le dijo que se llevase a Oshitari a la enfermería

Bueno... que le iba a hacer si el pelicereza no se negó a llevarlo...

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No se ve como si tuvieras algo fracturado Oshitari-kun... menos mal..." El enfermero de la escuela recuesta a Oshitari en la camilla colocando su cabeza un poco mas ladeada hacía atrás para evitar mas salida de la sangre... "Vengo altiro, voy por un tapón..."

A Yuushi no le quedo mas opción que esperar en aquella incomoda posición, mientras Gakuto permanecía en silencio sentado al lado de la camilla

Fue ahí cuando el peliazul tomo aire y se atrevió a romper el silencio existente.

"Pensé que te negarías a traerme…"

"No suelo desobedecer las ordenes de Atobe o Sakaki… eso es algo que debes aprender si pretender estar en el equipo… por lo demás… un par de días de descanso y volveré a ser el mismo…"

"Gakuto…"

Justo cuando iba a levantarse para acercarse al pelirrosa llego el enfermo interrumpiendo, viendo que ya estaba mejor Gakuto se retiro volviendo a las canchas justo cuando los titulares (Menos Shishido) tomaban un pequeño receso.

"Y? cuanto le queda de vida?, le atine a algún órgano vital?" Shishido paso por el lado de Gakuto preguntando por el estado de Oshitari, el chico sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Ryo comunicándole la lamentable noticia que seguía con vida, en el mismo tono en el cual le habían preguntado.

Ambos se miraron riendo, hasta que la voz de Sakaki devolvió a Shishido al entrenamiento y a Gakuto a la banca.

"Gakuto?" Atobe lo miro como su capitán que era, el pelirosa suspiro, ahora le tocaba la conversación con Atobe… rayos.

"Dime?" Por lo menos podía intentar hacerse el desentendido, a sabiendas que de alguna u otra manera el ya se habría enterado.

"Nada de dime, sabes lo que vengo a hablar contigo… por que no me dijiste lo que Oshitari te estaba haciendo?, se que podemos prescindir de un titular, pero creo que Ore-sama merece estar al tanto… como tu amigo…"

Amigo? Bien, esa palabra en el vocabulario de Atobe era algo inédito, pero considerando que venían estudiando juntos desde el jardín infantil era algo probable que Ore-sama considerase a alguien como amigo.

Obviamente con aquella declaración de sinceridad Gakuto no tuvo mas opción que contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior al partido amistoso contra Seigaku, y los acontecimientos anteriores a eso… omitiendo obviamente la parte mas tenebrosa de toda la historia…

El hecho que ahora tenia que rezarle a quien fuera para no quedar embarazado…

Continuara.


End file.
